


Future Goals

by wingsofimagery



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofimagery/pseuds/wingsofimagery
Summary: Soft Goro Week Day 3Goro is awaked by his dreams of what could possibly be future life events
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Original Character(s), Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakura Sojiro, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, akechi/anyone
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827001
Kudos: 34
Collections: Day 3 - Sleep and Dreams





	Future Goals

Goro often found himself in wild predicaments nightly. Dreams of the sweetest events happened every night, to the point he would wake up from it with a blush that spread across his entire face. He never thought about marrying anyone but the moment sleep claimed him, his dreams take him on a wild adventure where he marries the one he loved most. 

With a kiss so sweet and comforting to seal the deal, he could vividly hear the cheers in the chapel. His hands rested against the cheeks of his spouse as he pulled away from their lips to smile at them. His smile radiated happiness, eyes staring adoringly into his spouse's. The bells rang loudly throughout the chapel, signaling the end of the ceremony. Before he knew it, he was outside the building, walking down the stairs to the car they had rented for this event. 

He woke up from his dream, eyes darting left and right to recollect his thoughts and register where he was now. Back in his room with a soft smile on his lips, he found himself thinking about how bittersweet life is. He wished what occurred in his dreams was real but, alas, it hasn’t happened yet. 

His eyes waned once more as sleep overtook him. A yawn left his lips and he was out again. 

The scene changed and he was standing in a nursery room. Decorated to the fullest, he could feel the love emanating from the room. He examined every corner of the room. There was a fond smile on his lips as if he had a full grasp of the situation. Turning around, he met eyes with his married significant other. In their arms held a child much akin to a recently born baby. 

“You came home late, love,” they commented, smiling softly as they were happy to see him home. 

He found himself walking towards them and the baby. He placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead, then a kiss on his lover’s cheek. Goro apologized for his tardiness. His spouse dismissed his excuse with a smile, informing him that dinner was ready. 

He walked right behind them, happy to oblige. There was nothing better than the love-filled meals made by the person he most loved. His heart was brimming with bliss. 

Before any more could unravel, Goro’s vision darkened. A moment later, he found himself waking up to his brightly lit room. The dream was over and he couldn’t help but feel sad about it. He was not married, for the person he loved looked older in his dreams. 

“Honey, are you awake yet?” 

But perhaps this dream was a glimpse into the future.


End file.
